12월 8일 (MIMI) -KaiSoo Version-
by UniGon
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP!] Ketika Kai tak mampu mengingat apapun tentang masa lalunya namun, tanpa Kai sadari, seorang namja bernama Kyungsoo selalu menemaninya, tak perduli apakah Kai menyadari keberadaannya maupun tidak. Hingga sebuah note memaksa Kai untuk mengingat masa lalunya. YAOI! KaiSoo/KaiD.O! Slight KaiLu. DLDR! Need Reviews!
1. TEASER

**Annyeonghaseo, READERS! *capslockjebol*. Bagaimana kabarnya? Nich kali ini aku mau buat FF KaiSoo tapi... gak brani langsung publish ceritanya. Jadi, aku mau publish teaser dulu ne... Kalo mau FF ini di publish, review(s), ne... Oh ya, FF ini terinsipirasi dari Drama Korea Mimi, pasti tahu dong!**

**Gak pake banyak omong, langsung cek this out, ya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja berkulit tan itu masih duduk termenung dengan sebuah kalendar di tangannya. Tatapannya tak tertuju pada seluruh tanggal di bulan Desember yang ada di kalendar itu namun... tatapannya hanya tertuju pada kotak berisikan nomor 8 yang berarti tanggal 8 Desember.

Anehnya, tak hanya sebuah angka 8 yang ada di sana, namun sebuah _note_ yang ia yakini adalah tulisannya juga ada di kotak tersebut tapi, ia tak pernah merasa terjadi sesuatu pada tanggal itu. Semakin ia berusaha mengingat, maka ia malah semakin bingung dan tak dapat mengingat apa-apa.

"Kenapa _note_ ini berhenti di tanggal ini?", gumam namja berkulit tan itu dengan nada bingung dan sama sekali tak mengerti. Ia merasa seperti tengah dibohongi oleh dunia.

* * *

Namja agak chubby dan bermata bulat itu masih tersenyum ketika ia menatapi sebuah seragam sekolah SMA berwarna hitam yang tergantunya rapi di pintu lemarinya. Ia masih ingat jelas betapa menyenangkannya berada di sekolah. Bermain bersama teman-teman, belajar, dimarahi guru dan banyak yang lainnnya.

Perlahan, tangan namja itu bergerak dan menggapai seragam hitam itu. Dengan cepat, namja itu mengganti bajunya menggunakan seragam hitam tersebut. Bukankah sekarang sudah malam? Apa dia akan pergi ke sekolahnya? Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu apa yang di benaknya sekarang.

Tak perlu waktu lama dan namja itu sudah memakai seragam hitam tersebut. Kini, ia melangkah perlahan menuju ke arah cermin di kamarnya itu. Seulas senyum merekah pun terukir di bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat lebih manis bahkan sangat manis untuk ukuran namja sepertinya.

"Setidaknya aku cocok memakai seragam ini..", gumam namja itu seraya tersenyum ke arah cermin tersebut.

"Huh... andai saja penyakit ini tak membuatku harus istirahat total seperti ini...", lirih namja itu dan sekarang ia kehilangan senyum manisnya.

"Hem.. Kenapa aku tak pergi sekolah diam-diam saja? Besok hari minggu, bukan? Jadi mungkin aku bisa pergi jalan-jalan menikmati keadaan sekolah, bukan?", gumam namja itu seraya tersenyum dan sedikit berjingkrak-jingkrak senang.

"Aku akan datang besok...", ucap namja itu seraya berbaring di kasurnya diikuti seulas senyum sebelum akhirnya namja itu terlarut dalam mimpi indahnya.

* * *

Pagi itu, sinar mentari sangat terik menyinari bumi namun seterik apapun sinar matahari, namja berpipi agak chubby itu tetap bersekolah dengan semangat ketika anak-anak seusianya libur dan menjalani liburnya entah dengan apa. Suasana sekolah yang awalnya sepi berubah menjadi agak bising karena kedatangan dirinya.

Tak lama, namja itu memasuki sebuah kelas yang merupakan kelasnya dulu. Ia berdiri dan sedikit tersenyum di kelas itu. Terdengar aneh tapi dia suka hal itu.

"Annyeonghaseo... Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Atau panggil saja Kyungsoo. Umurku mungkin sedikit lebih tua dari kalian karena sebuah masalah pribadi membuatku pindah ke sini. Rumahku adalah sebuah salon.", namja berpipi chubby atau sebut saja Kyungsoo itu sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Kalau kau datang, mungkin aku bisa memberi kalian potongan harga...", bisik Kyungsoo.

Tanpa ia sadari, seorang namja berkulit tan tengah mengawasinya dari luar kelas. Jujur, namja itu tak terlalu mengerti apa yang tengah dilakukan Kyungsoo sekarang. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas saat hari libur? Apa dia sedang gladi bersih untuk memperkenalkan dirinya besok? Namja itu sedikit tersenyum lalu kembali berjalan menuju ruang ia tuju yaitu ruang seni.

* * *

Setelah pertemuan aneh mereka itu, Kai menyadari bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. Aneh memang tapi.. tak bisa dipungkiri rasa cintanya itu memang sangat besar pada Kyungsoo. Hingga, karena sebuah peristiwa membuat Kai terpaksa pindah dari kota tempatnya tinggal sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo...", gumam Kai ketika tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, mereka berpapasan di jalan namun dengan jalur yang berbeda.

* * *

"Hallo..", sapa Kyungsoo dengan lemah.

Tak ada jawaban apapun, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa orang yang menelpon ini adalah Kai.

"Kai? Apa ini kau?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Iya. Kyungsoo. Aku ingin menemuimu jam tujuh di depan menara. Aku akan menunggumu", ungkap Kai yang segera menutup teleponnya tanpa mendengar terlebih dulu semua hal yang akan Kyungsoo katakan.

* * *

Kyungsoo mulai khawatir dengan Kai yang menunggunya di menara. Entah apa yang membuatnya sangat panik hingga ia menelantarkan sepedanya begitu saja tanpa perduli orang-orang di sekitarnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia melihat sosok yang ia cari berada di sebrang jalan.

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir Kai ketika melihat namja yang ia tunggu telah datang.

"Kyungsoo ah!", ujar Kai dari seberang jalan dengan senyumannya.

"Andwae, Kai! Jangan menyebrang! Aku akan ke sana!", teriak Kyungsoo namun tak diperdulikan oleh Kai, mungkin ia tak mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo karena suara rintik hujan mengalahkan suara teriakan Kyungsoo.

Semua mobil berhenti karena traffic light menunjukkan warna merah namun, sebuah ambulance melaju dengan cepat menuju ke arah Kai yang tengah menyebrang. Kyungsoo takut... mulai takut jika mimpi buruk itu menjadi kenyataan.

"ANDWAE! KAI!", teriak Kyungsoo dan menghampiri Kai yang tengah menyebrang. Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh dari sorot lampu mobil yang menyilaukan itu hingga Kai terpental menjauh dari hadapan mobil tersebut namun...

BRAK!

Tubuh Kyungsoo tertabrak mobil tersebut dan terkulai lemah di jalanan. Warna jalanan yang awalnya abu-abu berubah menjadi merah karena darah itu mengalir dari kepala Kyungsoo. Sementara itu, Kai yang menyadari Kyungsoo terkulai lemah, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Kyungsoo...", lirih Kai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END FOR THE TEASER**

**HAH... Akhirnya selesai juga teasernya. Continue or delete? Apa feelnya dapet? Ancur banget, ya? Last, Aku perlu bangetzzzz review(s) kalian semua, READERS! GOMAWO! *BOW***

**Disclaimer: Drama Korea MIMI**


	2. Chapter 1

**Annyeonghaseo, READERS! *capslockjebol*. Bagaimana kabarnya? Kali ini aku bawa FF KaiSoo chapter 1'a! Bagaimana? Maaf karena menunggu lama, ya... Haduh, aku jadi merasa bersalah banget sama readers yang udah nunggu lama... Soalnya FF-ku yang lain masih berjubel dan minta diselesain dulu hehehe...**

**Note: Seperti yang tertera pada judul, ada kata KaiSoo version jadi alur FF ini sama seperti film aslinya namun keadaannya dan tokohnya yang akan berbeda, ya...^^**

**Desclaimer: KOREAN DRAMA 'MIMI'**

**Gak pake banyak omong, langsung cek this out, ya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja berkulit tan itu masih tertidur di atas meja kerjanya dengan tangan sebagai bantal bagi kepalanya ditemani oleh kesunyian ruangan tersebut. Rambutnya yang terbilang berantakan pun sedikit menunjukkan kilatan-kilatan cahaya karena memantulkan cahaya dari lampu di meja kerjanya.

Ruangan itu bisa dibilang kekurangan pasokan cahaya, begitu gelap, hanya sebuah lampu di meja kerjanya yang menjadi penerangan di ruangan itu. Dinding ruangan itu penuh dengan sketsa maupun lukisan yang kemungkinan merupakan hasil karya pria berkulit tan yang tertidur itu. _Android pen _dengan berbagai ukuran juga agak berantakan di atas meja kerja itu. Sebuah sketsa wajah pria tanpa mata tergambar di sebuah _android _yang masih hidup di hadapan pria itu. _Andorid_ itu terhubung langsung pada PC yang tepat berada di belakang _android_ itu.

Dering ponsel pria itu pun memecah keheningan di sana dan sontak membuat pria itu terbangun. Sikunya yang hilang kendali dengan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan _android pen_ dengan berbagai ukuran yang berada di dalam keranjang kecil. Butuh sedikit waktu untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali sampai ia menggapai ponselnya yang masih berdering itu.

"Yeoboseo, Tuan Jang..."

_"Apa kau tertidur, Tuan penulis? Ini perkejaan pertamamu maka bekerjalah. Jangan sampai kau tertidur, Tuan Penulis..."_

Namja berkulit tan itu menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Sangat memuakkan karena setiap jam, namja itu terus menelponnya, tak peduli bagaimana keadaannya. Bukankah dia pasti mengerjakannya? Untuk apa pria itu terus menelponnya?

"Berisik...", gerutu namja berkulit tan itu seraya menggapai salah satu _android pen_ yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tangannya.

Tak lama, ponselnya kembali berdering namun untungnya kali ini bukan dari pria menjengkelkan itu. Namja berkulit tan itu segera mengambil ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo... Eomma?"

"Kai ah, bagaimana keadaanmu di sana? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sudah makan yang cukup dan mengurangi minum kopi atau minuman beralkohol?", pertanyaan beruntun bak kereta api itu membuat Kai hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tenanglah, Eomma... Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah makan, satu mangkuk penuh malah. Aku juga sudah tidur tanpa harus terbangun. Aku juga tidak meneguk kopi terlalu banyak.", jelas Kai mencoba menghilangkan kegelisahan eomma-nya seraya melanjutkan sketsanya namun kelihatannya semua tidak baik-baik saja sekarang karena sejak tadi, ia terus menghapus lalu menggambar kembali bagian mata sketsanya itu dan begitu seterusnya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, Kai ah... Minumlah air yang banyak. Itu akan sangat bermanfaat bagimu.", ucap eomma Kai membuat Kai hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Baik, Eomma. Tak perlu khawatirkan aku di sini. Eomma tenang saja, aku bukan bocah lagi sekarang.", ujar Kai seraya tersenyum kecil seraya berusaha menggambar mata dari sketsanya namun nampaknya semuanya tak berubah, ia kembali menghapusnya.

"Kembalilah beristirahat. Bukankah sekarang hari libur? Sedikit menghilangkan penat, tak ada salahnya, kan?", suruh eomma Kai.

"Aku memang sedang beristirahat, Eomma. Jalan-jalan di taman sangat menyenangkan, sama seperti dulu.", ucap Kai.

"Sudah dulu ya, Eomma. Aku akan menelpon lain kali. Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana...", ujar Kai lalu ia mematikan ponselnya.

Kai menatap PC miliknya yang menampakkan sketsa tanpa mata yang sama seperti pada android-nya. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa hanya untuk membuat 2 buah bola mata saja terlalu susah untuknya bahkan ia sudah hampir menyerah untuk ini. Tangannya terulur dan mengambil secangkir kopi hangat yang bahkan masih beruap panas lalu meneguknya.

Kai terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya rasa mual menyerang perutnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan segala macam isi perutnya, menghilangkan rasa mual yang melandanya.

Rasa keram perut bercampur dengan rasa mual terus melandanya selama ia mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menghilangkan rasa mualnya itu.

"Sialan... Aku memang benar-benar perlu istirahat kalau seperti ini jadinya...", gumam Kai seraya memegangi perutnya yang terlalu keram.

* * *

Kai menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghela nafas beratnya perlahan. Ia menutup matanya, berusaha menghayati setiap desir angin yang menyapu permukaan kulitnya. Udara pagi memang sejuk, ia akui itu. Sudah lama rasanya ia tak menghirup udara pagi yang sejuk seperti ini atau justru ini yang pertama kali baginya?

"Kalau seperti ini terus... Sebaiknya aku periksakan ke dokter sebelum semua ini justru memburuk...", gumam Kai yang menahan sedikit mual yang menghampirinya.

Kai perlahan melangkahkan kakinya keluar menuruni puluhan anak tangga apartment sederhananya. Sebuah tas kecil bergelayut di bahu kanannya. Tentu bagi namja realistis dan perfectionis sepertinya, segala macam yang penting harus berada di dalam tasnya itu.

Kaki besarnya menapak permukaan jalanan yang bersalju. Semalam salju pasti turun dengan lebat hingga menyebabkan sebagian sepatunya terbenam dalam salju itu. Beruntung ia memilih sepatu boot kulitnya. Kakinya perlahan melangkah menjauhi apartment-nya menuju ke rumah sakit mungkin atau akan ada tempat singgah yang ia tuju sebelum ke rumah sakit.

Tanpa Kai sadari, seorang namja manis berpipi agak chubby dan mata bak burung hantu itu berjalan mengikutinya dengan langkah-langkah kecil yang sama sekali tak menciptakan suara gemerisik maupun jejak di sana. Namja itu terus berjalan dengan hati-hati seraya berjaga-jaga jika sewaktu-waktu Kai akan berbalik dan mendapatinya mengikuti Kai sejak tadi.

Kai mulai merasa risih atau tepatnya seperti sedang diikuti oleh seseorang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan sontak namja berpipi chubby dengan mata bak burung hantu itu bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon besar di pinggir trotoar. Namja itu menghela nafas panjang sementara Kai hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya ketika tak mendapati siapapun di sana. Ini... aneh.

Kai kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah cafe yang sudah tak jauh lagi dari jangkauannya. Mungkin ia berharap bisa mendapat ketenangan serta inspirasi untuk karya webtoon selanjutnya. Namja berpipi chubby itu kembali mengikutinya.

"Selamat datang di Coffea Bean and Tea Leaf Cafe.", seru salah satu yeoja seraya membuka pintu untuk Kai dan namja berpipi chubby itu tentunya.

Kai tersenyum sekilas lalu mengambil spot duduk terbaiknya, di mana lagi kalau bukan di bagian pojok cafe. Entah kenapa, rasanya ia menemukan suatu ketenangan tersendiri di pojok cafe walau keadaan mungkin sama sekali tak mendukung ketenangannya.

Namja berpipi chubby itu duduk di hadapan Kai dan menatap Kai yang masih sibuk menatap lurus mungkin ke arahnya. Namja itu tersenyum manis, menambah manis setiap lekuk wajah pria itu. Memandangi seorang Kai sudah jadi kegiatannya tapi ia tak pernah bosan sekalipun, tak peduli kenyataan justru menghancurkan segala angan-angannya.

"Coba pesan cocoa. Rasanya sangat enak di udara yang dingin seperti ini...", ujar Kyungsoo, namja berpipi agak chubby itu seraya tersenyum tulus pada Kai yang masih menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan. Kau ingin pesan apa?", tanya salah satu pelayan yang baru saja datang dan bersiap untuk menulis pesanan Kai.

"Tolong berikan aku Americano...", ucap Kai seraya tersenyum.

"Baik, Tuan. Mohon ditunggu...", tutur pelayan itu sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari tatapan Kai.

Kyungsoo masih tetap tersenyum walau kini, senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum penuh dusta di mana ia berusaha menyembunyikan isi hatinya. Kenyataan membuatnya diacuhkan bahkan oleh seseorang di hadapannya. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan Kai sepenuhnya karena ia hanya seonggok nyawa tanpa raga yang berkeliaran hanya untuk berusaha menggapai angan-angannya yang tentu hanya tinggal sebuah khayalan semata.

Kyungsoo menatap sendu ke arah Kai. "Kau ingat, aku menyebutmu dengan nama Mr. J.", lirih Kyungsoo seraya menatap Kai dalam-dalam.

"Alphabet itu mencakup banyak hal yang aku sukai. Salah satunya adalah Jeju. Aku senang berada di sana dan aku yakin kau tahu itu. Tapi di antara hal yang kusukai itu, hal yang paling kusukai dan berawalan huruf J adalah namamu, Jongin...", sambung Kyungsoo yang tentu tak akan mendapat gubrisan apapun dari Kai yang sibuk dengan sketsanya.

Tak lama, pelayan itu kembali datang dan membawakan secangkir Americano yang penuh dengan uap panas. Kai berterimakasih lalu meneguk Americano lezat itu. Ya.. walau sudah diperingati berkali-kali untuk mengurangi meneguk kopi tapi tetap saja hasratnya untuk meminum kopi harus selalu dipenuhi.

"Bukankah eomma-mu sudah berkali-kali menyuruhmu mengurangi meneguk kopi tapi kenapa kau masih saja membeli produk-produk kopi seperti itu?", omel Kyungsoo walau itu sia-sia saja tentunya.

Kai masih sibuk dengan buku gambarnya dan membuat sketsa-sketsa wajah seseorang tapi sepertinya itu tak memenuhi keinginannya yang sebenarnya. Ia kembai mencoret sketsanya ketika dirasanya tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya lalu kembali menggambar sketsa baru dan begitu seterusnya.

Tak lama, rasa mual kembali menghampirinya bahkan ia hampir saja memuntahkan isi perutnya di cafe itu. Ia cepat-cepat berlari ke toilet cafe itu untuk memuntahkan segala isi perutnya kembali walau mungkin sudah tak tersisa apa-apa di dalam perutnya itu sekarang.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap khawatir pada Kai yang berlarian menuju ke toilet. Harapan agar tak terjadi apa-apa pada Kai terus terlontar dari mulutnya dan memenuhi benaknya.

Mata Kyungsoo seketika membulat ketika sesosok namja tinggi bertatto dengan sebuah tongkat di tangannya yang sangat ia ketahui berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya. Ia tak pernah menginginkan kehadiran namja itu. Ia hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya.

* * *

"Jadi, apa gejala yang kau alami hingga kau datang ke sini, Tuan Jongin?", tanya namja dengan jas panjang berwarna putih khas dokter.

"Aku sering kali merasa mual akhir-akhir ini, aku juga sering merasa gelisah dan seakan ada yang mengganjal di otakku tapi aku tak tahu apa itu.", jelas Kai.

"Sejak kapan kau mengalami hal seperti ini?"

"Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama itu berlalu tapi aku mengalami hal seperti ini sejak aku menemukan kalender tahun 2003 ini...", jelas Kai seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kalender agak usang tahun 2003 dari dalam tasnya.

Dokter itu mengambil kalender tahun 2003 itu dari tangan Jongin. "Jadi secara tidak langsung, kau menyatakan kalau kau mengidap gejala ini sejak menemukan kalender tahun 2003 ini?", tanya dokter itu seraya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya..."

"Apa ini milikmu?"

Kai terdiam. Ia tak yakin itu miliknya tapi segala sesuatu yang ada di kalender itu seakan memaksakannya untuk mengatakan itu adalah miliknya. "Tidak..."

"Apa kau yakin, Tuan Jongin?"

"A...Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, aku yakin bahwa aku yang menulis note yang ada di setiap tanggal di kalender itu. Tapi, aku tak ingat apapun tentang apapun yang tertulis di kalender itu. Aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi saat musim gugur tahun 2003. Kurasa memori tentang hal itu lenyap begitu saja dari ingatanku.", jelas Jongin yang tidak bermaksud mengiyakan maupun mengelak.

"Tidak ada note setelah tanggal 8 Desember tahun 2003..."

"Benarkah?"

"Apa ada hal signifikan yang sepertinya memaksamu atau tepatnya mengharuskanmu untuk mengingat kejadian pada tahun 2003?", tanya dokter lagi.

"Ya. Aku memulai karirku di webtoon sejak aku menemukan kalender itu. Awalnya semua berjalan natural dan baik-baik saja tapi lama kelamaan, aku justru terjerumus ke dalam webtoon-ku sendiri dan aku seakan terjebak di sana. Semakin aku berusaha menyadari atau mengingat hal yang sebenarnya membuatku menjadi seperti ini, itu justru membuatku semakin pusing."

Kai melirik jam kecil yang terpajang di meja dokter. Suara detak jam itu seakan memecah keheningan dan juga konsentrasi Kai. Ia menatapnya dengan gusar. Ingin rasanya ia membanting jam itu jika itu miliknya.

Dokter itu duduk di hadapan Kai dan mengembalikan kalender milik Kai. "Dilihat dari hasil CT Scan yang kau lakukan, tak ada yang ganjil terjadi padamu. Mungkin itu hanya sebuah tekanan batin semata karena kesibukanmu sebagai pembuat webtoon."

Kai tak yakin hal yang dikatakan dokter itu benar apa adanya. Ia bahkan muntah-muntah dan dokter ini hanya mengatakan itu sebuah hasil dari sebuah tekanan batin semata?

"Bila kau beristirahat dan menjaga pola hidupmu maka..."

Kai berdiri dan menatap jengah dan gusar pada dokter itu. Tak lupa, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil baterai dari jam kecil yang mengganggunya itu.

"Aku mengerti, Dokter... Terima kasih..."

* * *

Kyungsoo masih berlarian di lorong-lorong pertokoan kumuh. Entah sudah berapa lama ia hanya bisa terus berlarian tanpa tujuan di lorong itu. Ia hanya berusaha menghindari namja bertatto dengan tongkat itu. Ia sama sekali tak pernah ingin menemuinya, tidak sekalipun.

"Ah.. Aigoo... Kau..", gumam Kyungsoo terkejut ketika mendapati pria tinggi bertatto itu berdiri di hadapannya dan menghalangi jalannya.

Kyungsoo segera belari ke arah yang berlawanan. Berlari sejauh mungkin agar namja tinggi itu tak akan menemukannya walau kenyataannya, di mana pun ia berusaha untuk bersembunyi, tetap saja namja tinggi itu menemukannya. Ia berlari memasuki sebuah club malam yang tak berpenghuni di lorong itu.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan telinganya rapat ketika menyadari namja tinggi bertongkat dan bertatto itu menemukannya di club malam itu.

"Maafkan aku.. A..Aku tak melakukan hal buruk apapun. Aku hanya mengikuti namja yang aku sukai saja...", mohon Kyungsoo dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

Namja itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Tak lama, ia menyodorkan segelas kecil air, mungkin berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap namja tinggi itu dan menerima gelas berisi air itu.

"Minumlah..."

"Gomawo, Kris ssi..."

Kyungsoo menatap segelas air itu. "Jangan sakit, Jongin ah... Kau tak boleh sakit...", lirih Kyungsoo dalam hati.

* * *

"Lihat ini, hanya dalam waktu 2 hari sejak kau mengunggah webtoon-mu, karyamu itu sudah menduduki posisi kedua paling dicari di internet.", ujar seorang pria paruh baya berperawakan agak gemuk.

"Tuan penulis, apakah aku pernah mendapatkan 10 bintang sebelumnya?"

"...", tak ada jawaban dari Kai. Mungkin ia terlalu fokus dengan hal yang terpampang di layar PC itu.

"Banyak pihak produser dan drama musikal yang ingin membeli hasil karya-mu sebagai tema dari film mereka selanjutnya. Apa kau mengijinkannya?"

"...", kembali, Kai hanya membungkam mulutnya. Ia terus memicingkan matanya ketika membaca hal-hal yang ada di layar PC itu.

"Apa ada hal aneh? Apa ada sesuatu yang harus kujelaskan?"

Tatapan Kai tetap tak lepas dari layar PC itu. Ia menatap salah satu komentar dari pembaca ber-nickname Angel Kim. Tulisan itu membuat Kai bingung dan pensaran. Bagaimana tidak, pembaca bernickname Angel Kim itu menulis, "Komik ini adalah sebuah kisah nyata. Aku tahu kelanjutan dari komik ini. Ini adalah pengalaman pribadi pembuatnya".

"A..Apa ini?", tanya Kai seraya menunjuk komentar milik Angel Kim itu.

"Jadi ini hasil dari pengalamanmu?", alih-alih menjawab, namja paruh baya itu justru bertanya balik pada Kai.

"Manager, aku harus bertemu dengan pemilik nickname Angel Kim itu..."

"Mworago?"

"Kumohon, bantu aku menemukannya. Tolong cari dia secepat yang kau bisa, Manager. Aku sangat memerlukan pembaca bernickname Angel Kim ini... Aku mohon..", mohon Kai pada manager-ya itu.

"Hm... Baiklah, Tuan penulis Jongin. Akan kuusahakan."

* * *

Kai menyandarkan dirinya di tempat duduk bus itu untuk mencari kenyamanan. Segala macam hal yang ia dengar hari ini terus terngiang di telinganya, bergantian menghantuinya.

"Bila kalender ini memang milikmu, tentu ada memori yang terpendam di suatu tempat dan kau harus menemukannya sendiri..."

Kalimat sederhana itu terus terngiang silik berganti dengan kalimat lainnya di benak Kai. Ini semua jelas aneh bahkan terlalu ganjil di otak Kai. Ia perlahan menatap kalender tahun 2003 itu, mencoba mengingat hal yang tertulis di sana.

"Ruang seni..."

"Sepeda..."

"First kiss?", gumam Kai tak percaya.

Merasa semua yang ia lakukan sia-sia saja, Kai menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi bus itu, menikmati kesunyian menuju mimpi di dalam bus itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

** HYAA! This is it, chapter 1 of MIMI KaiSoo version yang kupersembahkan untuk Kpopers, EXOstan, pecinta fanfiction dan tentunya KaiSoo shipper dongzzz... Maaf karena feelnya gak dapet, ya.. -_-". Kayaknya aku payah banget, ya... Padahal aku tinggal ikutin alur cerita MIMI tapi tetep aja gak ada feel dan berantakan gitu jadinya. Lanjut or delete nich? Last, I need review(s), Guys! Bai Bai! *teleportasi bareng Kai oppa***


	3. Chapter 2

**Annyeonghaseo, READERS! *keyboardjebol*. Bagaimana kabarnya? This is it! Chapter 2 of this fanfiction! Maaf karena agak lama soalnya aku ngerjainnya sama FF ber-chapterku yang lainnya. Makasih banget sudah meluangkan waktu untu baca dan review FF ini. KALIAN SEMUA LUAR BIASA! ^^**

**Note: Di chapter ini, kita dibawa time travellingnya ke tahun 2003, ya. Aku udah kasih tanda-nya kok. Di sini gak terlalu banyak percakapannya jadi lebih banyak narasinya.**

**TOLONG BACA! Lagu yang dinyanyiin Kai waktu diintip Kyungsoo tahun 2003 itu judulnya 'Because I Love You' by Wendy SMRookies jadi anggap aja kayak dia nyanyi gitu. Sambil puter lagu juga lebih bagus.**

**Desclaimer: KOREAN DRAMA 'MIMI'**

**Gak pake banyak cingcong, cek this out, ya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[2003]**

Sang mentari telah menampakkan diri dari peraduannya di timur sana. Biasan-biasan tak berwarna dari cahaya lembutnya di pagi hari mulai menyinari dunia. Sinarnya juga turut menembus gumpalan-gumpalan putih awan di langit, membuatny seperti lampion yang terbang di langit. Kicauan burung-burung di luar sana terdengar seperti nyanyian alami yang dipersembahkan oleh dunia.

Seorang namja manis masih tenggelam mimpinya pagi itu. Kicauan-kicauan burung bahkan kelihatannya tak dihiraukan lagi olehnya. Mungkin mimpinya terlalu indah hingga membuatnya enggan untuk membuka mata dan malah terjerumus semakin dalam ke dalam permainan mimpinya.

Tak lama, sepertinya kosakata 'mimpi indah' perlu dihilangkan dari kehidupan hari ini ketika namja manis itu kelihatan ketakutan walau matanya tetap tertutup. Keringat mengucur deras dari dahinya dan tubuhnya seakan meronta-ronta. Ia terlonjak dan terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Setelah beberapa terbangun, ia bahkan masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas mimpinya yang terlalu aneh dan ganjil. Kibasan-kibasan angin yang aneh dan membingungkan menerjang tubuhnya, jalanan kelabu yang basah dan licin, jam dinding yang berdetak, cahaya lampu mobil yang menyilaukan mata, jam tangan yang retak dan suara sirine yang terus terngiang memenuhi telinganya bahkan hingga saat ini. Semua itu terlibat dalam mimpi anehnya yang bahkan terasa sangat nyata di matanya.

"Bibi, aku bermimpi!", pekik namja manis itu bahkan hampir dibilang seperti teriakan.

"Apa kau bermimpi hantu sampai kau seheboh itu, huh?", tanya yeoja paruh baya itu seraya merapikan barang-barang yang ada di ruangan minimalis itu.

Namja manis itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan giginya. "Bi, apa manusia juga disebut juga sebagai hantu? Kau tau kan, Bi, bila seseorang meninggal dunia, ada roh yang masih berada di bumi.", tanya namja itu ragu-ragu seraya menggaruk lehernya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Aku tahu ini sedikit konyol menurut bibi karena bibi tak percaya dengan hal seperti itu tapi..."

"Sudahlah, Kyungsoo. Sekarang sebaiknya kau bantu bibi menyelesaikan pekerjaan, bagaiamana? Supaya kau bisa melupakan mimpi burukmu. Itu hanya, Kyungsoo. Jangan terlalu dijadikan beban.", ucap yeoja paruh baya itu dengan lembut seraya mengelus surai hitam Kyungsoo, namja manis bermata bak burung hantu itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, menambah manis setiap inci raut wajahnya. "Baik, Bi. Aku akan menjemur bajunya.", ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang tak pudar bibir merah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memang tipe orang yang tak ingin terlalu mengambil pusing segala hal yang terjadi di hidupnya. Mungkin di benaknya, mimpi hanyalah mimpi di mana semuanya hanya khayalan otak saat tengah tidur belaka dan bukanlah sesuatu tentang kenyataan yang perlu ia khawatirkan.

Ia mulai melakukan rutinitasnya pagi itu yaitu membantu bibinya dalam hal menjemur pakaian. Mungkin beberapa orang menganggap itu adalah pekerjaan yeoja tapi lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo yang tampaknya tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal-hal sepele seperti itu. Cahaya matahari mulai terik dan tetes demi tetes keringat mengalir dari dahinya tapi ia menyekanya dengan cepat lalu kembali menjemur pakaian-pakaian basah itu. Mata bak burung hantunya tak sengaja menangkap sekumpulan yeoja dan namja yang bersenda gurau satu sama lain dengan pakaian seragam sekolah. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan berusaha tak memperdulikan pemandangan yang... tidak bisa dibilang menyakitkan tapi... mungkin itu adalah sesuatu yang sejak dulu ia inginkan.

Waktu mengalir begitu cepat berdasarkan persepsi Kyungsoo. Matahari sudah mulai condong ke arah barat bersamaan dengan tugas Kyungsoo yang selesai. Ia menyeka keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya. Ia kembali ke dalam rumah yang merangkap menjadi sebuah salon dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar kesayangannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika ia menatapi sebuah seragam sekolah SMA berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih yang tergantunya rapi di pintu lemarinya. Ia masih ingat jelas betapa menyenangkannya berada di sekolah. Bermain bersama teman-teman, belajar, dimarahi guru dan banyak yang lainnnya.

Perlahan, tangan Kyungsoo bergerak dan menggapai seragam hitam dan putih itu, jangan lupakan senyuman yang masih terpampang di bibirnya. Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo mengganti bajunya menggunakan seragam hitam tersebut. Bukankah sekarang sudah terlalu sore? Apa dia akan pergi ke sekolahnya? Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu apa yang di benaknya sekarang.

Tak perlu waktu lama dan Kyungsoo sudah memakai seragam hitam tersebut. Kini, ia melangkah perlahan menuju ke arah cermin di kamarnya itu. Seulas senyum merekah pun terukir di bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat lebih manis bahkan sangat manis untuk ukuran namja sepertinya. Semua orang tentu akan berpikiran kalau ia terlalu ramah karena ia terlalu banyak tersenyum di setiap hari yang ia lewati.

"Setidaknya aku cocok memakai seragam ini..", gumam Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum ke arah cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya tersebut.

"Huh... andai saja penyakit ini tak membuatku harus istirahat total seperti ini...", lirih Kyungsoo dan sekarang ia kehilangan senyum manisnya.

"Hem.. Kenapa aku tak pergi sekolah diam-diam saja? Besok hari minggu, bukan? Jadi mungkin aku bisa pergi jalan-jalan menikmati keadaan sekolah, bukan?", gumam Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum dan sedikit berjingkrak-jingkrak senang.

"Aku akan datang besok...", ucap Kyungsoo seraya berbaring di kasurnya diikuti seulas senyum sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali terlarut dalam mimpi indahnya mungkin

* * *

Pagi itu, sinar mentari sangat terik menyinari bumi namun seterik apapun sinar matahari, namja berpipi agak chubby dengan mata bak burung hantu itu tetap bersekolah dengan semangat ketika anak-anak seusianya libur dan menjalani liburnya entah dengan apa. Suasana sekolah yang awalnya sepi berubah menjadi agak bising karena kedatangan dirinya. Mungkin sejak awal sekolah itu sudah bising dengan suara kicauan burung tapi dengan kedatangannya ya... kau tahulah bagaiamana jadinya.

Tak lama, namja berpipi chubby dengan mata bak burung hantu itu memasuki sebuah kelas yang merupakan kelasnya dulu. Ia berdiri dan sedikit tersenyum pada bangku-bangku kosong di kelas itu. Terdengar aneh tapi dia suka hal itu.

"Annyeonghaseo... Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Atau panggil saja Kyungsoo. Umurku mungkin sedikit lebih tua dari kalian karena sebuah masalah pribadi membuatku pindah ke sini. Rumahku adalah sebuah salon.", sapa Kyungsoo, namja berpipi chubby dengan mata bak burung hantu itu sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Kalau kau datang, mungkin aku bisa memberi kalian potongan harga...", bisik Kyungsoo dengan senyuman kecil dan kekehan atas ucapannya yang menggelikan menurutnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, seorang namja berkulit tan tengah mengawasinya dari luar kelas. Jujur, namja itu tak terlalu mengerti apa yang tengah dilakukan Kyungsoo sekarang. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas saat hari libur? Apa dia sedang gladi bersih untuk memperkenalkan dirinya besok? Raut wajah namja berkulit tan itu terlihat seakan ia tengah berusaha mencerna segala hal yang Kyungsoo lakukan sekarang. Mungkin Kyungsoo terlihat terlalu konyol di matanya.

Kini, Kyungsoo bukan lagi seorang siswa baru yang memperkenalkan dirinya pada bangku-bangku kosong tapi dirinya adalah seorang guru yang tengah mengajar di dalam kelas walau kenyataan ia mengajar bangku-bangku kosong. Tak ada perubahan yang signifikan dari beberapa detik sebelumnya.

Tak lama, ia terduduk di kursi guru dalam keheningan yang membelenggunya tapi tetap saja, ia tak menyadari namja berkulit tan yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan kelasnya.

Namja berkulit tan itu mungkin berpikiran kalau drama yang dimainkan Kyungsoo telah selesai sehingga ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke ruangan yang memang telah ia tuju sejak awal.

Entah merasa jenuh atau bagaimana, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelasnya dan berjalan-jalan santai di lorong sekolahnya yang sepi. Ia benar-benar sangat menikmat liburan di hari minggunya. Di tengah perjalanannya, ia berjongkok dan bergaya seperti seorang pelari yang akan mengikuti lomba lari dan beberapa saat kemudian, ia benar-benar berlari bak siswa-siswa lainnya ketika jam istirahat pada umumnya. Selain itu, ia juga berpura-pura mendapat nilai ulangan yang memuaskan walau hanya berbekal sebuah kertas yang sudah sangat hancur, raut wajah terlihat seakan itu benar-benar terjadi.

Ia kembali berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, tak lagi menimbulkan kebisingan tak menentu di koridor sekolahnya yang sepi itu. Hingga, sudut matanya menangkap tulisan aneh di tembok koridor itu. Ia berjalan mendekatinya.

"**2003.9.13 2-3 Minho &amp; ****Taemin First Kiss..."**

Kyungsoo tersenyum haru seakan ia turut merasakan kebahagian yang tertulis di tembok itu. Ia merasa jika kejadian itu sangat romantis sekaligus mengharukan. Mungkin karena ia belum pernah merasakannya.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan dadanya bak tertimpa ratusan batu yang membuatnya susah untuk bernafas bahkan ia hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Ia berusaha melonggarkan kerah bajunya yang terikat oleh dasi tapi tetap saja rasa sesak itu tak hilang darinya. Inilah alasan yang membuat bibinya tak pernah memperbolehkannya untuk pergi sekolah sebagaimana secara normal karena jika ia terlalu lelah, hal seperti ini akan terus terjadi dan justru akan memburuk.

Hingga, sebuah alunan vokal lembut yang diiringi oleh suara petikan senar gitar terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo. Entah itu hanya kebetulan atau apa, ia perlahan merasa lebih baik karena alunan melodi lembut itu. Rasa penasaran membawanya mendekati sebuah ruangan yang ia yakini adalah ruangan seni. Ia melihat sosok namja yang tengah memetik gitar seraya bernyanyi dari ambang pintu ruangan itu. Ia menghentakkan ujung kakinya dengan pelan seakan mengikuti hentakan melodi indah itu. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat namja berkulit tan itu bernyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan.

Kyungsoo tak tahu akan seberapa lama ia mengintip di sana hanya untuk mendengar alunan melodi yang menenangkan itu. Hingga, namja berkulit tan itu selesai dengan lagunya dan menaruh gitarnya tak jauh dari sisinya. Kyungsoo mulai gugup dan kebingungan untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi.

Dengan kegugupan yang semakin menjadi-jadi, ia berlari kecil menjauhi pintu ruangan itu. Namun, tak jauh dari pintu terdapat sebuah ember sedang dengan lap pel dan Kyungsoo malah menabrak ember itu hingga ia terjungkal dan menanggung malu karena tingkah gugupnya itu.

Jongin atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Kai, namja berkulit tan itu keluar dari dalam ruangan itu dengan sebuah ember merah di tangannya. Tatapannya tertuju pada Kyungsoo yang tengah terduduk setelah terjungkal tadi. Dengan raut wajah tak peduli, ia berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja tanpa menawarkan bantuan apapun.

Kyungsoo pun berlari menjauh dari ruangan itu dan bersembunyi di tangga di ujung koridor sekolahnya. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang terengah entah karena berlari atau karena kegugupannya sendiri. Ia kembali sedikit mengintip punggung Kai yang semakin menjauh dari ruangan seni.

Merasa jika keadaan sudah mulai aman, Kyungsoo kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang seni bahkan kini ia sudah berada di dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan itu termasuk dalam kategori berantakan di benak Kyungsoo. Banyak terdapat lukisan tangan dan lembaran-lembaran kertas berserakan di sana serta sebuah gitar yang bersandar di meja yang tak jauh darinya.

Mata bak burung hantunya menangkap kanvas dengan cat yang bahkan belum mengering terpajang di seberang gitar tersebut. Lukisan itu sedikit aneh untuk Kyungsoo pasalnya lukisan itu justru memaparkan laut berwarna merah darah, sebuah mercusuar tinggi dan 2 sketsa namja tanpa mata yang tengah memancing serta langit yang sangat gelap bercampur sedikit warna kemerahan. Ia menyentuh lukisan itu, tepatnya di bagian cat yang belum kering sehingga bagian cat itu justru melumer ke bagian sketsa yang lainnya. Ia mulai panik.

Kyungsoo semakin panik ketika suara derap langkah kaki mendekat ke arah ruangan seni yang ia yakini adalah namja yang melukis lukisan aneh itu. Merasa putus asa, akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih untuk bersembunyi di dalam lemari di sudut ruangan itu.

Kai memasuki ruangan seni dan membereskan segala peralatannya yang berantakan tanpa menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo. Tampaknya, Kai hanya menyadari jika warna lautannya yang merah darah itu justru melumer ke sketsa lain sehingga ia memperbaikinya tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikit pun. Selesai dengan lukisannya yang sudah kembali rapi, ia beranjak dari ruangan itu dan menguncinya sebagaimana mestinya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang justru terkunci di ruangan itu.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari terkunci di sana sendirian langsung menggedor-gedor pintu ruangan seni seraya berteriak sebisanya agar dibukakan pintu tapi nihil, tampaknya Kai sudah terlalu jauh untuk mendengar suara teriakan nyaringnya.

Kai mengembalikan kuncinya pada penjaga sekolah di sana.

"Apakah namja itu sudah pulang?", tanya sang penjaga sekolah seraya menerima kunci dari Kai.

"Memangnya ada namja lain selain aku?", tanya Kai bingung dan penasaran.

"Namja yang setiap minggu ada di sekolah ini dan mengikutimu. Kau tak tahu?", tanya penjaga sekolah itu lagi membuat Kai semakin bingung.

"A..aku tak tahu. Mungkin dia sudah pulang. Aku memang bertemu seorang namja tadi tapi aku tak tahu di mana dia setelah itu.", ucap Kai langsung sesuai dengan yang ia ketahui.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sekolahnya. Tapi, ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat gedung sekolahnya, tepatnya ke jendela di ruangan seni. Jendela di sana terbuka lebar padahal ia yakin jika ia telah menutup rapat-rapat jendela di sana. Merasa ada yang janggal, Kai kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan seni.

"Hey! Apa kau di sana? Tolong buka pintunya!", ujar Kyungsoo ketika ia mendapati Kai berada di depan ruangan seni seraya menggedor-gedor pintu ruangan seni.

"Aku akan mencari kuncinya. Kau tunggulah sebentar.", ucap Kai tenang seraya berjalan menuju ruangan penjaga sekolah.

Sampai di ruangan penjaga sekolah, Kai tak menemukan penjaga sekolah ada di sana. Hanya ada seorang guru piket di sana.

"Maaf, apa kau punya kunci ruangan seni?", tanya Kai pelan.

"Tidak, aku tidak membawanya."

"Cadangannya?"

"Aku juga tidak punya. Hanya penjaga sekolah yang membawa kunci itu..."

"Ah... Kamsahamnida..."

Kai kembali dengan tangan hampa. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus mengeluarkan Kyungsoo dari ruangan seni.

"Hey, apa kau mendapatkannya? Kenapa kau tak membuka pintunya?", tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak menemukannya. Penjaga sekolah sudah tak ada di sana saat aku mencarinya.", sesal Kai seraya menyentuh pintu itu.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?", tanya Kyungsoo yang mulai panik.

"Aku akan tetap di sini bersamamu sampai aku mendapatkan kunci itu. Kau tak akan sendirian.", ucap Kai pelan seraya menyandarkan dirinya di pintu itu.

Matahari mulai tertidur di peraduannya di barat sana, digantikan oleh cahaya bulan dan kilauan bintang-bintang yang tersebar seperti kristal di langit. Mereka tetap terbelenggu dalam keterdiaman hingga malam itu.

"Apa... di sana adalah kau?", tanya Kyungsoo cemas.

"Ya, ini aku..."

Kai terduduk di lantai yang dingin dengan punggung yang bersandar pada pintu ruangan seni. Ia terdiam seakan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan di sana.

Sama halnya dengan Kai, Kyungsoo turut menyandarkan dirinya tepat di belakang siluet bayangan punggung Kai.

"Maafkan aku tentang lukisanmu itu...", ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"Jadi kau yang merusaknya?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud merusaknya..."

"Lupakan, itu tidak berpengaruh banyak pada lukisanku. Setidaknya masih bisa kubenahi. Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu...", lirih Kyungsoo, memastikan bahwa Kai masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kenapa namja dalam sketsamu, kau buat tanpa mata?", tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Itu sangat membebaniku. Mata seharusnya mencerminkan isi hati seseorang tapi sejauh ini, aku belum mengerti tentang hal itu. Aku tak mengerti apa isi hati dan arti tatapan seseorang.", jawab Kai yang terdengar tulus di telinga Kyungsoo.

Ketidakmengertian Kai tentang mata yang mencerminkan hati seseorang tentu tidak datang begitu saja. Mungkin ada alasan yang tersembunyi tentang itu. Kai hanya takut, takut jika ia atau orang lain justru salah mengartikan tatapan sketsa yang ia buat sendiri nantinya.

* * *

Sang mentari telah terbangun dan menyinari dunia entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini. Kicauan burung-burung kembali mengiringi sang mentari yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Hembusan angin pagi yang sejuk menerpa seluruh makhluk yang ada di bumi. Embun-embun berjatuhan dari satu daun ke daun lainnya.

Kai perlahan terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Sinar matahari menghujam mata Kai, membuatnya perlu untuk mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga dapat menyesuaikan matanya dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera menemui sang penjaga sekolah untuk meminjam kunci ruangan seni entah untuk ke berapa kalinya untuk kali ini.

Tak perlu waktu lama hingga ia kembali ke ruangan seni itu dan membuka pintu yang terkunci itu. Sudut matanya mendapati sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi bersandar pada tembok yang tak jauh dari pintu. Ia menatapi sosok Kyungsoo lekat namun raut wajahnya tetap terlihat datar dan biasa-biasa saja.

Entah untuk apa, ia kembali pergi dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur di ruangan itu sendiri, seakan ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan Kyungsoo.

* * *

Berbekal sekotak susu kecil di tangannya, Kai berjalan menuju ke ruangan seni setelah ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur begitu saja di dalam ruangan seni. Namun, ketika ia baru menginjakkan kakinya di ambang pintu ruangan seni, ia mendapatkan jika ruangan itu sudah kosong, tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Mungkin ia terlalu lama hanya untuk membeli sekotak susu untuk Kyungsoo sehingga Kyungsoo terlanjur pergi.

"Ke mana namja itu?", gumam Kai penasaran sekaligus tak percaya jika Kyungsoo akan bangun dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan cepat.

* * *

"Bi, aku pulang!", ujar Kyungsoo ketika ia baru saja sampai di ambang pintu rumahnya.

"Aigoo, Kyungsoo! Kau dari mana saja? Apa terjadi hal buruk padamu? Apa penyakitmu kambuh? Apa kau diculik? Apa ada orang yang berbuat jahat padamu?", tanya yeoja paruh baya itu seraya menatap khawatir pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya... terkunci di ruangan seni sekolahku kemarin.", ucap Kyungsoo pelan seakan ia menyesali perbuatan konyolnya yang justru membuat bibinya khawatir bukan kepalang.

"Sekarang kita harus ke dokter, Kyungsoo."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bi. Percayalah padaku."

"Kau memang merasa baik-baik saja tapi mungkin saja keadaan akan memburuk.", ucap sang bibi dengan nada khawatir sekaligus berusaha mendesak Kyungsoo agar pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, Bi. Kita akan pergi ke dokter."

* * *

"Apa keluhan yang terjadi pada keponakan anda sehingga anda membawanya kemari?", tanya seorang yeoja berambut pendek dengan jas khas dokter.

"Sebenarnya tak terjadi apa-apa padanya tapi ia sempat menghilang tadi malam sehingga aku membawanya ke sini untuk memastikan keadaanya. Ia sering kali merasa sesak seakan tertimpa berton-ton batu sehingga dokter di rumah sakit sering kali menyuruhnya istirahat di rumah.", jelas yeoja paruh baya yang notabene adalah bibi Kyungsoo.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau melakukan scan?"

"Em... 3 bulan yang lalu."

"T..tunggu, sepertinya aku tahu penyakit apa ini.", ucap Kyungsoo gelagapan dengan gelagat yang agak aneh.

Seluruh tatapan langsung tertuju padanya seakan mereka mengharapkan penjelasan yang lebih mendalam dan medis tentang penyakitnya.

"Ini adalah penyakit hati. Hatiku berdetak sangat kencang. Di sini.. berdetak.. berdetak.. dan.. Aku merasa pusing tapi semua itu terasa sangat hangat. Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat sesuatu.", jelas Kyungsoo yang justru menimbulkan ketidakmengertian sang dokter maupun dari bibinya sendiri.

Dalam kata lain, dengan konyolnya, Kyungsoo justru mencoba menjelaskan bahwa ia tengah jatuh cinta berdasarkan penyakitnya itu yang justru sama sekali tak ada kaitannya dengan rasa jatuh cinta yang rasakan. Penyakit itu tetaplah penyakit dan bukanlah sesuatu yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan rasa cinta yang mulai tumbuh di lubuk hatinya.

* * *

Di sisi lain, seorang namja berkulit tan yang tengah membawa sekotak kecil susu masih berjalan tanpa arah di lorong-lorong sekolah dengan tatapan yang beredar ke mana-mana. Ia terlihat seakan tengah mencari seseorang. Namun, tak lama, sudut matanya mendapati sosok namja bersurai hitam lurus dengan kulit putih bersih tengah berjalan di lorong yang tak jauh darinya, membuatnya mengikuti namja itu. Merasa jika ia sudah terlalu lama mengikuti namja itu sejak tadi, ia berusaha memanggilnya tapi belum sempat ia memanggil namja itu, namja itu justru berbalik dan Kai yakin jika ia salah orang. Namja yang sejak tadi ia ikuti itu bukanlah namja yang ia cari.

Kai menghelas nafas panjangnya lagi. "Di mana sebenarnya namja itu? Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali menemukannya?", gumam Kai pelan seraya menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

* * *

**[2013]**

Seorang namja berkulit tan dengan jaket hitam dan tas jinjing hitamnya masih berjalan tak tentu arah di koridor sekolah itu. Ia tak yakin jika langkah kakinya menuju ke arah yang spesifik. Tatapan matanya seakan terpencar ke sana kemari, terlihat seperti mencari sesuatu atau justru ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang tersasar kala itu.

Namja berkulit tan itu menghentikkan langkah seorang yeoja dengan pakaian seragam lengkap yang tengah hilir mudik di koridor itu. "Tunggu, apa kau tahu ruang seni?", tanya namja berkulit tan itu pelan dengan tatapan penasaran.

Siswa itu menunjuk ke arah sebuah ruangan yang tak terlalu jauh dari dari sudut koridor.

"Ah ne, gomawo..."

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruangan yang telah ditunjukkan tadi. Melalui kaca jendela bening, ia dapat melihat beberapa siswa yang tengah sibuk dengan kuas, cat air dan kanvasnya masing-masing. Samar-samar, Kai dapat mengingat sekaligus membayangkan dirinya yang tengah duduk di depan sebuah kanvas dengan kuas di tangannya.

Kala itu, ia tak yakin jika dirinya berbakat dalam bidang seni. Lukisannya memang terbilang bagus tapi tidak pernah sesuai dengan figur yang seharusnya ia gambar. Ketika siswa lain menggambar figur yang semestinya mereka gambar, Kai justru kehilangan konsentrasi dan gambarannya selalu berakhir menjadi pemandangan lautan merah darah dengan sebuah mercusar serta 2 sosok orang yang tengah memancing.

"Kau Kim Jongin, kan? Kenapa kau ada di sini?", suara lembut itu memecah pikiran-pikiran yang ada di otaknya, membuatnya terpaksa menoleh pada sosok yeoja paruh baya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Kai tak bergeming dan tetap menatap yeoja paruh baya itu. Ia seakan tak lagi bisa mengingat siapa yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Ah... aku pasti sudah terlalu tua hingga kau tak bisa mengingatku. Kaja, ikut aku masuk ke dalam.", ucap yeoja paruh baya itu yang pada kenyataanya adalah guru seninya dulu saat ia masih menuntut ilmu di sekolah itu.

"Seonsaengnim, mengapa kelas seni dipindahkan?", tanya Kai memberanikan dirinya walau kenyataanya, ia sama sekali tak ingat jika yeoja paruh baya itu adalah guru seninya.

Guru kesenian itu tertawa kecil yang justru mengundang kebingungan pada diri Kai. "Kau bertanya karena kau benar-benar tidak tahu atau bagaimana? Itu semua karena dirimu, Jongin..."

Kai mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Karena kau. Kau yang membakar semuanya. Kau bercanda kalau kau tidak ingat, kan? Kau bermain-main dengan seorang namja manis saat itu, kalau aku tidak salah. Hey, jangan kira aku tidak mengetahuinya! Apa kau masih menemui namja manis itu?" tanya guru seninya tersebut dengan penasaran. Minwoo masih terdiam, tak bisa memberikan jawaban apapun.

"Kurasa, aku tidak ingat kejadian itu, Seonsaengnim.", ucap Kai pada akhirnya seraya beranjak dari ruangan itu.

Kakinya perlahan melangkah menuruni satu anak tangga demi anak tangga yang menuju ke satu tingkatan di bawahnya. Kai masih dengan raut wajah penuh kebingungannya dan tatapan yang menerawang seakan ada hal lain yang ada di otaknya.

"Namja? Namja yang mana yang seonsaengnim maksud? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali?", gumam Kai pelan seraya menghentikan langkahnya di tangga itu.

"Anehnya, aku dan namja yang bahkan aku tak ingat itu menimbulkan kebakaran di sekolah ini dan aku sama sekali tak mengingat kejadian itu maupun namja itu? Kenapa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

** HUAAA! Chapter ini agak panjang ya... Oh ya, buat yang nanya penyakitnya Kyungsoo, karena di film aslinya juga gak dikasih tahu apa penyakitnya yang sebenarnya jadi menurut PERSEPSIKU SENDIRI, klo penyakitnya Kyungsoo itu 'pneumotorax' karena selain sesak, di chapter berikutnya, dia bilang kalau itu penyakit keturunan dan terjadi kalau dia lelah. Kalau cuma asma biasa rasanya gak mungkin soalnya.**

** LAST! I NEED UR REVIEW(S), GUYS! BYE-BYE! *teleportasi bareng Kai oppa***


End file.
